See you again
by Star the Cat
Summary: Star and Solar are two long lost cousins. Solar meets up with his cousin with a new danger with him. Can they both save Mobius, along with their friends? or will all plans fail? and the only thing is; one will not survive.
1. My dream

"What?... where am I?" A confused hedgehog asked in a daze. He was black and red, and bangs that covered his right eye. He looked around to see a familiar cat with ribbons in her hair. She was confused as well. She looked over at his direction and smiled.

"Solar?..." she asked faintly. Solar looked at the young cat, who was crying silently with happiness. He had never seen her before, but it gave him a familiar feeling…as if they were really close. The cat came over to the hedgehog, raising his bangs. She saw a huge gash that covered his whole right eye. She smiled.

"Somehow, I knew you would get yourself hurt. Nazo did this…did he not?" the cat asked. Solar nodded, wanting to ask her how she knew. She laughed.

"I know this, because we were separated when we were only three. The person who caught me was Eggman. You were chased off by Nazo, and as a bonus, he gave you that scar across your eye. You don't possibly remember me, do you?" she informed. Solar shook his head, surprised she knew so much about him. The cat wiped away her tears and hugged the black and red hedgehog.

"I'm your cousin, Solar…I'm Star the Cat…" her voice faded. Solar had woken up, and found his partner, Chip, right beside him. A snore came from the Chihuahua with wings.

"Chip, stop snoring," Solar ordered as he pushed Chip, waking him up in surprise.

"Solar! You know I need my sleep!" he shouted at the hedgehog. Solar only remarked,

"You can sleep when you're dead."

Chip noticed the fear in Solar's eye. He flew over and stared at him with wonder. Solar murmured things that the Chihuahua couldn't hear entirely. He could only hear the word he repeated over and over.

"Star…"

Meanwhile…

"Star, wake up…" a soft voice called. It was her mother, Blaze. Star rubbed her eyes, which were full of joy and excitement. Blaze smiled.

"I'm guessing you had a good dream last night," she laughed. Star nodded, but sighed. What hurt the most was exactly that: it was only a dream.

"I…dreamed that I saw Solar…" Star mewed. Blaze smiled faintly. "You will see him, Star. Remember that…" she told her daughter. Star nodded.

"You should get ready. School will end today," Blaze assured. Star smiled. She was happy it was the last day. That way, she could go wherever she pleased for three months. Maybe that way, she could see her long lost cousin once again.


	2. My own miracle

Solar, being an abandoned orphan, couldn't go to school like Star. He sat alone on the back porch. Chip usually joined him on joyful occasions. Solar's eyes gazed at the sky. He smiled as an idea came to his head.

"Chip, get all of your chocolate! We're gonna find Star," he ordered. Chip sighed as he grabbed the chocolate in his room and everywhere it was hidden.

"There he goes again…" he trailed off. Solar packed his things and grabbed a locket with a rusted gleam. Solar opened it with unhappiness. It was a picture of his father, Shadow. He smiled.

"Maybe there's a chance she knows you…dad…" he sighed, longing to meet his father again.

As they set off, Chip started his usual and played twenty questions.

"Hey, Solar? If you saw her in a dream, then how do you know she's real?" Chip asked. That was the question that made him stop in his tracks. He looked up at the sky.

"Because… she's so familiar…As if I had known her when I was young, which is precisely where I had seen her. She's the one, Chip. She's my only possible family…And possibly the only link to my father and mother," he explained, as if pleading. Chip looked at him, confused. How could he know the cat was real if he only saw it in a dream? He then thought that his partner would only repeat what he just said if he asked again, so he thought it was best if he didn't.

Meanwhile…

"So, you saw your long lost cousin in a dream?" a green hedgehog named Forest, who was one of Star's friends, asked. Star nodded as they got on the bus. She didn't pay attention to anyone but her friends in the back. It didn't make any difference, because everyone except her friends never paid attention to her.

"Though, I had to explain things about when we were separated. Still, it felt good," Star said happily. Forest smiled, happy that Star was excited. That and it was the last day of school. He could go back to adventures, guarding his 'Tree of Life,' and being with Star and the rest of his friends for about three months. Summer would be nice for him and his friends. He noticed Jennifer, being quieter than usual today. He paid no attention, though. He turned back to Star, who was staring at the window, possibly thinking of something to draw. Before they knew it, the bus stopped and the bell had rung. After 5 boring and tired periods, they all met up at sixth period. Before the bell rang for sixth period, though, Star saw Jennifer frightened, or unconvinced of something. She ran to her friend, trying to find out what was wrong. Jennifer looked at her friend, her eyes full of disbelief.

"Uh, Star…you do know that people think you're insane, right?" Jennifer asked. Star's eyes widened. Her anger built up inside, but then, the anger turned to sadness. "Why would anyone make up that stupid rumor? Even more, what was the rumor about?" she asked. Jennifer sighed. "Someone misheard you on the bus, and thought you actually talked to him telepathically," she finished. Star's eyes came toward an echidna, a bit taller than she was, with an orange hedgehog with a black jacket, who was the same height. The echidna stared at her, and made a crazy sign to his friend. Star's face was red. She stomped over to the two classmates and tapped them on the shoulder. The echidna looked at her. Star frowned, and shouted in an unhappy tone

"I AM NOT CRAZY, YOU BITCHES!"

The echidna bent over to her. "and whaddaya gonna do about it, psycho?" he asked sarcastically. She smiled.

"First, this!" she exclaimed as she used her psychic powers to levitate the echidna and made him hit the locker room. His mouth trickled with blood as Star marched to him. The orange hedgehog tried to punch her, but she just froze him into an ice crystal.

"Second, who fucking started the rumor in the first place?" she yelled, demandingly. A golden fox with a cheerleader's outfit came up behind her. She smirked at the cat.

"Well, well. Apparently, one of the freaks got even freakier!" the fox laughed. Star turned around to see one of the bullies, Courtney Cambell.

Star had pretty much done what she was forbidden to do at school just then; use her powers.

Meanwhile…again…(Sweatdrop)

Solar had hiked a mile or two when he came to a train station to rest.

"Damn it all! I can't find any source of her!" he shouted. Chip tried to get his 8th bar of chocolate and gave it to Solar. Solar just pushed the chocolate away, not hungry even after the long hike. Chip ate the chocolate himself and sat with the depressed hedgehog.

"You, my friend, are a stubborn little hedgehog," he muttered. Solar glared at his only friend. He sighed.

"It's not that I'm stubborn, Chip. I just…haven't had a trace of family ever since…I was abandoned…" he explained, as if he was apologizing. Chip understood. He ate the rest of his bar of chocolate and sighed.

"So, how are you going to meet up with her?" the Chihuahua asked. Solar looked up at the sunsetting night sky. He had unsure, concerned eyes.

"Hopefully… with a miracle…"


	3. My way home

Solar woke up, and saw a golden Chao with a blue ribbon in front of him, sleeping. He picked up the tired eyed Chao and looked at the collar.

"Hello, my name is Sky. I am the mascot of a team called 'Team Sky.' My original owner is…" Solar trailed off, not believing what was on the collar next.

"Star the Cat! Chip, wake up! I found out where my cousin lives!" he shouted excitedly. A shadow-like Hedgehog came up to him. He looked like a gang member or something like that. The hedgehog smirked.

"Hey, I know someone named Star the Cat," he chuckled. Solar looked at him with confused eyes.

"Just hand over the Chao, and I'll take it to her," he lied. Solar could see evil in his eyes, and got Chip and his chocolate, not to mention the Chao.

"No way! How do I know you're not gonna try and steal it; maybe even kill it?" the hedgehog shouted. Before the shadowy hedgehog could say anything, Solar ran off, faster than he was. He stood there, sighing.

"Man, and that was such a rare Chao!" he exclaimed, kicking the train.

Meanwhile…

DETENTION- 3:27 PM

"You just _had_ to use your psychic powers and get us all in trouble. Three detentions worth on the last day of school! My GOD Star!" Jennifer whispered angrily. Star didn't pay attention; instead she stared outside the window. Forest looked at her nervously. He was in detention for passing a note to her, it said;

"I lo-''

The note was never finished, because the teacher snatched it from him before he could. He turned to his best friend Jeremy, a red hedgehog with a blue jacket. Jeremy was in detention for giving Forest the idea and laughing at him when he was in trouble. Sabrina, on the other hand, stared at the clock anxiously. She had a soccer game at 5:00, and was hoping that she would get out of here before that. Star sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jenn…he got on my nerves…" she explained. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can freeze Taylor and Sean and then use your psychic powers on both of those fucking idiots, and almost get them killed," she summarized. Star smiled.

"The two dorks deserved it," she muttered. The bell finally rang and everyone in detention rushed out of the room. Jeremy put an arm around his best friend, Forest.

"So, you gonna tell her?" he asked, excitedly. Forest looked at the sky, thinking. He sighed.

"I try to, but I always seem to mess up. Can't you tell her for me?" he asked. Jeremy sighed, and then smiled.

"Forest, I'm your bestest friend in the entire school," he started out.

"That's because you're my only friend in the entire school, besides Star, Jennifer, and Sabrina," He murmured. Jeremy babbled on, anyway.

"I have done a lot, AND I MEAN A LOT, for you. It's time you'd stand up for yourself and tell her!" He exclaimed.

"Stand up for myself? I've been standing up for you and doing everything for you for the past fucking school year! And you tell me that _I_ was the coward?" He shouted. Jeremy only glared.

"If you don't tell her now, you're making the biggest mistake of your life," The red hedgehog pointed out. Forest couldn't argue with that statement. He looked around and tried to find Star, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I think she went home while we were talking," Jeremy realized. Forest gave him an angry glare.

"_No, REALLY?_" he retorted. He sighed and headed towards the woods, hoping to get some sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Chip, I think this is it. It said 379 Seedrian drive, right?" Solar asked. Chip looked around.

"Spangonia is a pretty large city…I remember when Sonic and I came and thought Prof. Pickle was here, but was really kidnapped by Eggman! But, anyway, let's try it out!" Chip agreed. Solar rang the doorbell, and a silver hedgehog answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" He greeted. Solar sighed.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if Star was home?" He asked. Silver shook his head.

"Not yet. She might be on her way home now. Why don't you come in and sit down, Mr.…" the silver hedgehog asked for Solar's name.

"It's Solar…Solar the hedgehog…"


	4. My new enemy

Solar sat in the living room with his friend, Chip, as they looked on the walls to see drawings and pictures of family and friends. There was a family picture of a blue cat with a huge bow in her hair, and a purplish-pinkish cat with a silvery hedgehog, much like the one who answered the door. The next was a picture of the blue cat with two small blue ribbons hugging a green hedgehog with orange stripes and markings, both were smiling. The next picture was of a wolf/bird hybrid, smiling and acting random. He then saw a picture of a blue cat with a ribbon on the side of her hair and the same purplish-pinkish cat, only wearing a black dress and holding a ring with sea-green markings. That was the only picture that had nobody smiling whatsoever. Just then, the silvery hedgehog came in with some tea that his wife made.

"So, where are you from, anyway, Solar?" the hedgehog asked. Solar sighed.

"I'm from Metropolis," He answered. Chip nodded and pulled out another chocolate bar.

"Want some chocolate, Mr. Hedgehog?" He asked, as usual. The silvery hedgehog shook his head, and laughed. "No, thank you, Chip," He laughed. A purplish-pinkish cat, the same one from the pictures, came in from the kitchen door. She smiled happily, and then looked at Solar in shock. The silvery hedgehog grabbed her hand and started to introduce themselves.

"Oh, I haven't said my name yet. My name is Silver the hedgehog, and this is my wife, Blaze the Cat," the hedgehog introduced. Blaze still stood silent. She sat down as Solar smiled.

"Hello, Blaze. My name's Solar. Solar the hedgehog and this is my partner, Chip!" Solar introduced. Blaze just stared at the black hedgehog. She muttered something he couldn't understand…

"Star's dream…"

Meanwhile…

"Look, I can take being called weird, I can take annoying, but if one thing gets on my nerves, it's being called crazy!" Star argued with Jennifer as they headed to her house. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Look, I would actually find beating up Sean and Taylor funny if it didn't get us in trouble," She retorted. Star walked up to the front door and sighed.

"Remember Jenn, we don't say anything. If they ask, we were in the woods," she whispered as they entered. Suddenly, there was a blast from the bushes. It hit the two girls and both were slammed into the wall. A light blue hedgehog stood up and grabbed Star, choking her against the wall.

"Now to finish what I started…" the blue hedgehog laughed. Star tried to breathe and asked,

"W-who…are you?..."

The hedgehog put a hand to her chest, and soon a red orb glowed in the palm of his hand. He smiled.

"Nazo…" he answered. Star closed her eyes, hoping death would be painless. Instead, she heard a voice, and felt herself breathe. She opened her eyes and found out the voice came from a familiar black and red hedgehog with a bang that covered the huge scar on his right eye.

It was her long lost cousin, Solar.

"If you want to finish something, finish it with me!" Solar shouted. Nazo smirked. Silver snuck up behind him and grabbed Star and Jennifer. Star stared at her cousin…not wanting to leave…

"Dad! Let go! I want to help Solar!" She yelled. Silver shook his head.

"Star, you're hurt! You can't possibly battle, now!" Silver argued. Star escaped from her father's grip, anyway. Her eyes sparkled as she found Solar, ready to battle. She found that she could freeze Nazo for a short time, but long enough so they could fight him. Solar's ability to burn things and also to use psychic abilities didn't help much. Nazo did give Star a gash across her arm, although, they defeated Nazo, anyway. Nazo smirked, holding his arm with his bloody hand.

"I will be back, you damn cat. And you too, hedgehog," he assured. With that, he ran off, laughing maniacally. Solar smiled at the hurt Star, who smiled back. Her smile turned into an unconscious frown as she fell down on the grass. Solar stared at her, seeing she lost too much blood to stay conscious. He picked her up and headed inside, a tear coming down his cheek.


	5. My cousin's friends

Solar was usually used to things like this, so it shouldn't have affected him. But this was his long lost cousin. He couldn't help but worry. She took almost every hit for him. Still, the hedgehog couldn't help but wonder why Nazo came back. Nor could he figure out why he wanted her. The blue cat was bandaged and cleaned up, covered by a layer of light blankets and a wet washcloth on her forehead. Jennifer was treated the same way, seeing that the blow knocked her out altogether. Star finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wh…what happened?" she asked faintly. Solar laid her back down. "Nazo did this to you. I think you should get some more rest. You look weak," he explained. Star ignored him and sat up.

"N…Nazo?" she asked. Solar sighed. "Yes, Nazo. He's the one who gave me the scar across my eye…remember?" He explained further as he lifted up his bang, showing a huge scar. Star stared.

"How did you know where to find me, Solar?" she asked, finally saying his name. Solar stared at the golden Chao that sat by her. He smiled.

"I guess you came to me in a dream…" he sighed. Star glanced at him. "Uh, really?" she asked. Solar smiled and nodded. She turned away, but still talked to him.

"What did I say in that dream?" she asked. Solar tried to remember, and glanced. "You explained to me about your past and mine. You introduced yourself and I woke up. Nothing else," He explained. Star's eyes widened. She turned to the black and red hedgehog and gave a nervous smile.

"Maybe we _were_ talking telepathically…" she whispered. Solar was confused. "What?" he asked. Star quickly looked up at him. She smiled.

"Uh, n-nothing!" She insisted. Solar smiled back, politely. Jennifer had just woken up, taking off the washcloth on her forehead. She looked at her wounds, seeing that they were bandaged. She turned to the two other teens.

"You awake now, Jenn?" Star asked. Jennifer stared at the hedgehog behind her, who somehow seemed familiar.

"Star…who is that behind you?" She asked. Star turned to Solar, and smiled.

"This is my long lost cousin, Solar the hedgehog!" Star exclaimed. Solar smiled and waved. Chip had just flew up to the hybrid.

"Want some chocolate?" He asked, smiling big. Jennifer smiled back.

"Uh, no thanks," She replied. Solar gave a glare at Chip.

"And, that's Chip. He's my partner," He sighed. Chip smiled even bigger. Suddenly, a green hedgehog with orange streaks and a red hedgehog with a blue jacket and black jeans came inside the huge mansion. It was Forest and Jeremy.

"Who are you guys?" Solar asked. Forest paid no attention to Solar; he was more focused on Star.

"Star, are you alright?" Forest asked in alarm. Star nodded.

"I'm fine Forest, they're just minor wounds, I guess…" Star replied. Solar looked at both of them in confusion. Star smiled awkwardly at the confused hedgehog.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Solar, this is Forest, my boyfriend," She introduced. Star turned to Forest. "Forest, this is my cousin, Solar," She introduced again. Forest smiled.

"Hi, Solar! Nice to meet you!" He greeted. Solar smiled back. Chip, meanwhile, flew over to the red hedgehog.

"Want some chocolate? By the way, my name's Chip!" Chip explained. Jeremy laughed.

"My name's Jeremy!" he giggled as he took some chocolate. Star smiled.

"Well, I guess that settles that!" She exclaimed. Just then, a black and red hedgehog came over to the living room. He was similar to Solar, only he didn't have a bang over his right eye. He stared at Solar, almost speechless. He finally managed to say,

"S-Solar?"


	6. My own family

"D…dad?" Solar exclaimed. Everyone in the room except for Shadow and Solar was confused. Star was the first one to speak up.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" She interrupted. Everyone turned to the blue cat.

"Am I on crack, or did you say Shadow's your dad?" Star asked. Solar smiled. Shadow gave her a disappointed look. The whole image of his own son being born was faint, but he remembered it. He remembered every moment. He then felt guilty for two reasons.

He never told Star that he had a son.

The mother was…

"Shadow! Where are you?" a familiar voice yelled. A pink, female hedgehog entered the room with an orange hedgehog with small bangs that covered only a small part of his eye. She stared at the black and red hedgehog. Then, she turned to Solar. It was Amy Rose.

"…Shad…is that…?" she trailed off, surprised. Shadow nodded.

"It's Solar…" He pointed out. Star and everyone else was even more confused than before.

"What's going on?..." Forest asked. Shadow sighed, wanting to get the conversation over with. He turned to Amy, and then to Solar.

"It…was twelve years ago. As you know, Amy is married to Sonic. But, before she was even engaged, she pretty much lost all hope of having him, so… we kinda…"

"What are you getting at, Shadster?" Jeremy asked. Shadow turned to Solar and sighed.

"Solar, Amy is your mother," He explained. Everyone in the room was shocked. It felt like one of those dramatic soap operas that covered almost every channel on TV.

"But…mom…Does this mean…?'' the orange hedgehog asked. Amy shook her head.

"Blade, go and head to your room. Your uncle and I need to talk," She ordered, angrily yet calmly. Blade ran to his room, scared as hell. Solar stared. He finally knew about his family and his mother. But he was made on accident. Even more, he was kept a secret.

"I can explain further, Solar…" Shadow offered. Solar stared angrily.

"About what?" Solar yelled. Shadow put a hand on Solar's shoulder. He pushed it away.

"Look, I never should've kept that mistake from you, or anyone else in this room," Shadow explained. Solar started shedding tears.

"Oh, so now I'm a _MISTAKE_?" He shouted. Shadow tried to comfort his son, but he failed.

"Look, you're not a mistake," Shadow corrected. By this time, everyone except for Star and Jennifer had left the room. Solar calmed down, and looked at the two other hedgehogs.

"One more question: Why did you abandon me?" He asked. Shadow felt more guilt, and so did Amy. They both loved Solar, but they could only keep him for so long. Or else, Sonic would be catching on. But it was too late for that. Amy had already told him the story, and the blue hedgehog already used his revenge on Shadow. Star sighed.

"I _must_ be on crack…"

CRASH!

Someone busted through the wall. It was Senna, one of Star's teammates on team Sky and one of her best friends. She stomped to the middle of the room.

"WHERE. IS. MY. CHAOS. EMERALD?" She shouted. Solar took the red emerald and shoved it down his pants.

"If she asks, I'm wearing a cup down there. Or I have a boner. Whichever works…" He whispered to Star. She looked at her cousin disgustedly, but nodded anyway.

"YOU!" Senna yelled. She was pointing at Solar.

"HE WAS IN MY FUCKING FRONT YARD! HE STOLE THE EMERALD!" She accused. Solar smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, no I didn't?" He tried to hide his fear and emerald.

"Senna, get off of him. I'm sure he didn't do it!" Star exclaimed. Solar ran as Senna let him go, hiding behing a lamppost.

"Solar, I can still see you," Senna calmly stated.

"Damn it! Women can smell fear!" He whispered. Star sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you left it on the lawn because you thought it was trash. Since SOMEBODY makes so many copies of chaos emeralds that the particular SOMEBODY wouldn't know which is which! Get the picture?" Star pointed out. Senna nodded. She apologized and sat down.

"I guess you don't want this now, do ya?" Solar asked, grabbing the emerald out of his pants. Senna gave him an awkward look.

"No…thank you…" She said quietly. Solar shrugged and put the emerald in his pocket. Silver had just entered the room. He had concerned eyes.

"Everyone, something's going on with the scepter of darkness," He finally informed.


	7. My new nightmare

"Family reunion! Where's the camera?" Star announced. Solar and the rest glared at the blue cat. Her smile started to become a frown.

"What? I was just trying to lighten up the mood! Tough crowd…" She announced. She followed her father along with the others.

Everyone ran toward the basement, where Tails usually tinkered with his gadgets. The Scepter of Darkness lay in a flat table, where it was shaking violently. The dark glow seemed to glow even darker. Glowing even darker every second. Star seemed to be the only one that was afraid of the scepter. Her and Forest.

"What's going on with it, Mr. Star's dad?" Jeremy asked. Silver glared at the red hedgehog. Star stared at the Scepter, making her look like she was in a trance. Silver picked it up carefully.

"Sorry, Silver, but what is the scepter of darkness?" Solar asked. Chip wondered the same thing. Star tapped Solar's shoulder. She smiled faintly.

"The scepter of darkness is where we sealed Mephiles, our sworn enemy. Next to Eggman, of course," She explained. Forest put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's tried to kill me and Star for years now…and we finally sealed him. He wants us for some reason…" Forest mentioned. Solar blinked.

"Why does he want you?" He asked. Star looked up at her cousin. Could she really tell him everything? No, she wouldn't. She wanted to keep everyone safe. Even if it meant keeping a secret that mustn't be spoken, or it could destroy Mobius in no time at all.

"We don't know…" Star sighed. She then ran upstairs, tears in her eyes. Forest hesitated, and ran after her.

"Star? Why did you lie?" He asked when they were alone. Star sniffed and looked up at the green hedgehog.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM?" Star yelled. Forest smiled.

"Just tell the truth," He suggested. Star glared at him. "I can't! When I mean a secret, I mean a secret!" She shouted. Forest was silent. He and Star were the only ones that knew the secret.

"How am I supposed to tell him that I am the vessel of Iblis? Explain that to me, Forest!" Star demanded. Forest sighed.

"Fine. Don't tell him. He'll figure out soon enough, anyway…" He assured, walking off. Star tried to say something, but knew that he was right. He would have to figure out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

Meanwhile…

"What's wrong with Star?" Jeremy asked Forest as he walked to the basement. He shook his head.

"She…kinda had an episode…" Forest sighed. Jeremy smirked and went back to Silver. He held the scepter in his hands. His grip, tight. Solar carefully examined it, and sensed energy. It was a power he had, and learned it a few years after he was abandoned. Shadow glanced at his brother.

"It's dangerous to hold that, Silv. You know that," He reminded the silver hedgehog.

INTERMISSION:

AN: OK. Before we go back to the story, I know Silver is NOT Shadow's brother. So stop ranting. I'm doing this for a friend, who says that they're brothers. And Sonic, too, is Shadow and Silver's brother. STOP RANTING ABOUT IT!

…

Ok then. Now that that's cleared up…back to the story.

Silver stared at Shadow, sighing.

"Don't you think I know that? But, this is serious. Mephiles might escape any day now if it continues generating this energy," He pointed out. A scream was heard.

"UNCLE SILVER? UNCLE SHADOW! DAD! MOM! ANYBODY, HELP!" The familiar voice shouted. Amy ran upstairs, as well as the others. She noticed the orange hedgehog named Blade hiding in the corner. Star was pinned to the wall by a dark figure. Silver looked at the scepter of darkness and saw that it wasn't glowing. Mephiles was the one who was pinning his daughter against the wall, and scaring his nephew to death.

Solar saw a trail of blood on the floor, seeing that Sonic was knocked out and bleeding.

"Mephiles…" Forest muttered through his teeth. Solar turned to the green hedgehog. Forest ran towards the black and gray hedgehog and tried to hold him down. Before he could even touch him, though, Mephiles knocked him out in a single punch.

"Pathetic life form. He could never put up a fight, even for the love of his life," Mephiles laughed. Star's eyes filled up with tears. Blade stood up, trying hard not to be afraid. He tried to grab Mephiles, but the dark figure sank quickly to the ground. Star was fell to the ground and quickly got up. She ran towards Forest, shaking him and hoping that he would wake up.

"HA! You think it's that easy? Just an attempt and I disappear? You are wrong," Mephiles chuckled. Star turned to the dark figure.

"What do you want with me this time? Do you want Iblis, or do you just want to kill me?" She asked. Mephiles smirked.

"Both," He announced. Star looked up at him.

"And if anyone gets in my way, I will personally send them to Hell!" He shouted. Solar glared at him and ran in front of Star, arms spread out.

"Over my dead body," He muttered. Mephiles laughed.

"That can be arranged…" He said, evilly. Suddenly, flames started bursting through Mephiles. Solar smirked.

"Ugh…H-how…?" The shadow panted. Solar just stood.

"No matter…if I have to destroy you to get to that cat…so be it…" Mephiles sighed, escaping.

"Until we meet again, cat. Don't expect any good things too soon…because I will be back," He said. With that, he left, laughing maniacally.

"Who was that?..." Solar asked. Star stared at her cousin.

"Mephiles…"


	8. My cousin's little secret

Solar was even more confused. Star only stared. She glanced a Forest, who was still unconscious. Solar sighed.

"I don't exactly know what goes on with this family…" Solar reminded her. She nodded, almost crying.

"Well…I guess I can explain…" A whispering voice called. Star looked over to Shadow, as did Solar. Shadow looked over to Sonic and Forest, and then to Blade. The orange hedgehog got up and tried to let go of his fear. He turned to Solar.

"Th-thank you…Solar, is it?..." Blade asked. He looked at Sonic's trail of blood coming from his arm. Star picked up Sonic and glared at Solar.

"Get Forest, please…I'll explain everything to you…but we'd best get some rest, first…" She sighed. Solar stared as she left the room. He picked up the green hedgehog with orange streaks. He looked back at the burnt wall where Mephiles was. He frowned.

"I'll destroy him…one day…" he muttered and headed towards the couch, lying Forest down, gently.

Chip browsed the house, his eyes widened from disbelief.

"and you're sure you're not rich, Silv?" he awed. Silver nodded.

"It's only Blaze's parents and Blaze that own so much money to buy this place…She is royalty, after all…and I would think Starfire counts, too…" he noted. Chip's jaw dropped, and he flew to Solar.

"S-Solar! B-Blaze! A-and Star! Th-THEY'RE!..." he trailed off.

"Spit it out, Chip!" Solar retorted. Chip sighed, and said, quickly,

"Star and Blaze are both part of a royal family and stuff!"

Solar rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right… I would know if my own cousin was royalty, Chip!" he argued. He then looked away, tending to Forest's wounds.

"He's telling the truth…" a voice called. Solar looked over his shoulder and saw Star, holding a gold tiara with a sapphire stone in the middle of it.

"My mother is a queen…and…I'm a princess…"


	9. My responsibility

"P-P-P-PRINCESS?" Solar stuttered. Star nodded, and stared at the tiara she held. Her eyes watered.

"I…I never wanted to become royalty…nor…did I have a choice…my Full name is…was…Princess Starfire the cat the second…" she explained. Solar stared.

"After I was at least 9, I changed it to just Star the Cat. I realized I would be a target for anyone and be used for other 'purposes' if they figured out I ha-" she stopped. "if I was a princess…" she finished, hesitantly. She had almost mentioned Iblis, her terrible secret she could not speak of. Solar sighed.

"I…I understand…" he whispered. Star smiled.

"Maybe we should go and get some sleep. We're capturing Mephiles, no matter what.

"I suppose…" he muttered. He went upstairs and lay down in his bed, seeing Chip curling up next to him. Star, however, became restless. Insomnia overcame her as she ran outside, wanting to see the sweet moonlight and the glimmering stars that shone like her eyes, hence her name.

Hours later, Star went back inside to see that it was 5:00 AM. The start of summer vacation was exciting. Though, a bit painful, she had the best time, yesterday. Not including detention.

She somehow could feel herself being watched. The long, dark shadows of the just-before sunrise within the house made it look like a horror movie. As if on cue, a hand reached out and grabbed Star around her neck and pulled her into the shadows without a sound from both.

"SOLAR!"

Solar woke up in his bed, trying to go back to sleep as the flying Chihuahua kept shaking his bed.

"Solar! I can't find Star! Nobody can!"

Solar growled. "She's probably fine…Now lemme sleep…" he yawned. Chip shook the bed harder.

"She isn't in bed! Nobody saw her last night!"

"I DID." Said Solar.

"Get up!" Chip growled. Suddenly, Silver ran upstairs, a fierce glare in his eyes.

"Solar, Chip, come with me." He growled. Solar then got up, and looked at Chip as he did the same. What could he want with them? They both went downstairs as Silver took out a necklace with shards from the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. He gave it to Solar, his eyes, serious.

"Keep this away from Mephiles, at all costs. We can't let him have Iblis," Silver sighed. Solar looked confused.

"Iblis?"

Jennifer flew in, fangs bared, as she held a piece of paper. "Silver, Mephiles has her!" She snarled. Silver snatched the paper and read it. His eyes wide in shock, he threw the paper away and glared at Jennifer.

"So, it's settled. We leave tonight."


End file.
